


Imagine Sirius saving you from your brother, Remus

by neurobeing



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Violence, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurobeing/pseuds/neurobeing
Summary: Reader follows Remus into the Shrieking Shack. Violence ensues.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913290
Kudos: 23





	Imagine Sirius saving you from your brother, Remus

You hated waiting up a night for Remus to come back injured. It made you anxious. So what did you decide to do? Follow the Marauders into the shrieking shack without them knowing. 

As soon as you climbed up the stairs of the shack, you regretted it. You heard banging and howling. It was loud, and you knew that you were in danger. You weren’t an animagus, you were just a person. While James, Sirius, and Peter could calm Remus down in his werewolf form, Remus would see you as a meal. 

You were going to leave, but, at the worst possible moment, you whacked your foot into a table that stood next to the stairs entranced and knocked it over. The banging and howling stopped. Your heart beat louder and faster than it ever had before because you knew that Remus had heard you.

The door to the room down the hall smashed open, reviling your brother, a werewolf, with his teeth bared. He started rushing at you, behind him was a black dog trying to catch up with the wolf. 

Then, you saw a mouth, with rows of pointed teeth in your face. You felt your body being thrown downwards and a long and painful scratch come across your face, hot blood poured down your cheeks and neck. The wolf lifted up his claws to strike once more, but a dog, a big black dog pounced on him, knocking him off you. Then a stag leaped over you, following the dog. 

Your head pounded. You couldn’t hear the fighting of animal on animal only meters beside you. 

You craned your neck down. Your arms were littered in cuts. You could tell that your face was full of open wounds. Blood was everywhere. It pooled around you, drenching your clothes and your hair.

Then you felt a tug on your ankle. The dog started pulling you towards the stairs by your ankle. He dragged you from the shrieking shack to the open grass of the Hogwarts Grounds. 

“(y/n)?” You heard the voice but didn’t identify it as Sirius’ until you saw his face in front of your own. You lay on your back and he hovered over you. 

“I’m going to take you to the hospital wing.” He picked you up, struggling because you had no strength to lift your head anymore. He sounded like he was crying. “You’re going to be alright.” 

* * *

Those memories were your only recollection from that night when you awoke in the hospital wing the next afternoon. You were disoriented, and your body was sore, but your automatic instinct was to talk to the four boys that sat around your bed.

They all had bags under their eyes. None of them talked, only staring down at the tiles on the floor.

Sirius was on your left. You used whatever strength you had to move your fingers, which dragged your hand along the bed to where Sirius’ hand was. You saw how scratched your arm was, but Sirius reacted before you could say anything.

“y/n!” His voice was loud with excitement, which bothered you, but you didn’t say anything. “You’re awake!” This summoned the other boys to look up, each now beaming with a smile. Sirius gripped your hand tighter.

“Good morning,” You croaked. Your voice sounded strained and hoarse. 

“Good afternoon, should you say,” James replied. Even though they were all smiling, a tense aura lingered. 

“Why is everyone forcefully smiling?” You asked, hoping they would loosen up a little bit. 

“Why is everyone forcefully smiling?” Remus asked angrily. He stared at you, flames in his eyes. When you simply stared back, he seemed to calm down a little bit. “y/n,” Remus practically cried, “Why are you such an idiot?” This earned a chuckle from James and Peter. “I’m so sorry,” He whispered

“Remus, it’s alright,” You replied truthfully. You knew he didn’t believe you, but he nodded, putting on an act in front of his friends. James, Sirius, and Peter spent the whole day telling him that it wasn’t his fault and that you would be alright. You knew you would talk to him later, in private, when you had more energy.

Your face felt tight. You reached your free hand up to touch it but Peter swatted it down. “I, erm, don’t think you should touch it,” Peter said, clearly uncomfortable. 

“Why?” You replied, even though you already knew the answer. 

“y/n, I’m so sorry,” Remus reiterated, placing his head down on the mattress of the hospital bed.

James handed you a handheld mirror, and you held it up to your face. 

Your face was covered with scars. They were healed with Madam Pomfrey’s magic, but they were still prominent. They ranged from the top of your forehead to your chin. You were upset, but you knew that there was nothing you could do for them, you knew they were permanent.

Sirius rested his head on your shoulder. “I still think you’re beautiful,” He said.

You put your hand on Remus’ back, his head was still on the mattress. “Well, now I look tough,” You said, “Just like my brother.”


End file.
